1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the storage of data in a data storage system and in particular to the storage of user data in data storage system having an IC based, non volatile memory.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/230,690 entitled “Hard Disk System With Non-Volatile IC Based Memory For Storing Data” having inventors Ronald W. Stence and John P. Hansen, having an assignee of Freescale Semiconductor Inc., and having a filing date of Aug 29, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/231,868 entitled “Removable Media Storage System With Memory For Storing Operational Data” having inventors Ronald W. Stence and John P. Hansen, having an assignee of Freescale Semiconductor Inc., and having a filing date of Aug. 29, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/230,785 entitled “Data Storage System Utilizing A Non-Volatile IC Based Memory For Reduction Of Data Retrieval Time” having inventors Ronald W. Stence and John P. Hansen, having an assignee of Freescale Semiconductor Inc., and having a filing date of Aug. 29, 2002 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.